


Dancing Through the Storm

by ReyloIsMyAnthem



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Bazine is the co-star, F/M, Historical Inaccuracy, Hux is nice but troubled, Misunderstandings, Poe is a good friend, Rey wants to be an actor, Singing in the Rain, Speakeasies, and the villain...someone had to be!, deep in denial Rey, everyone's a star, kylo is an actor, meet cute (sort of?), smitten Kylo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2020-08-18 23:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20199670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloIsMyAnthem/pseuds/ReyloIsMyAnthem
Summary: Kylo Ren has made a name for himself for his stunning performances in every major production his uncle's studio has produced. But when the silent film industry takes a drastic step towards the future, Kylo has to contend with the brand new world of sound to find where he fits into it. Not to mention how he fits in the life of the gorgeous up-and-coming actress who tried to throw pie in his face!A Singing in the Rain AU





	1. Staging

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head for months now, and I can't stop picturing Rey and Kylo fitting perfectly into the roles of Don and Kathy. So figured I'd get this out into the world to make room inside for more reylo things. This is purely just for my enjoyment, but if you stumble across it I hope you're just as entertained as I was when I wrote it!  
Have fun and happy Reylo-ing!

He thought it sounded like thunder. Even with his eyes closed, he couldn’t completely erase the image he knew was taking place outside the car. The constant cheering that erupted as new arrivals made their way across the red carpet, the backdrop of camera flashes as each person glided past adoring fans, the applause that followed when the announcer greeted each shimmering star - he always craved it. And if he were honest, he probably always would.

He was a natural showman after all, through and through. His parents were the first to recognize how readily he took to an audience or how easily he could change his persona to entertain those around him. They thought it was absolutely incredible how he could captivate people, and his parents took it as a crucial sign he would make an excellent politician someday. An errant scoff escaped at the memory of _that _discussion.

“Ooh look! Matilda Mackey is announcing the arrivals tonight. I’d say she’s lovely except for that crime of a bob she thinks she has. Kylo, look!”

At this, Kylo finally deemed it time to face the music. He opened his eyes as the car pulled up to the carpet at the front of the theatre and faced the window. 

Sure enough, Kylo couldn’t see any one person clearly above the flashing cameras that never seemed to take a break. He wondered how much film photographers wasted while waiting for them to open the car door. And with all the sparkling frills decorating the drop dresses that had become all the rage recently, Kylo wondered how Baz hadn’t already gone blind from the reflecting light. In fact, how did his co-star manage to see Matilda at all from where they were? 

With a small shake of his head, Kylo pushed aside those frivolous thoughts and schooled his face into a wide grin before the attendant finally opened the door.

§

“Welcome one and all to the highly anticipated premier of _The Royal Rascal _starring our favorite pair of lovebirds Kylo Ren and Bazine Netal! As we wait for their arrival other guests have started filling in from all over Hollywood! Truly the most star-studded event of the year! Approaching now we have our own Miss Phasma and her new beau Mr. Dopheld Mitaka! What a lovely pair, we wish them all the best, I’m sure! Arriving next to the steps we have our wonderful director of this sure to be sensation of a film, Armitage Hux! He’s just returned from an excursion to Arizona for his health. What a scare that was! But we’re just thrilled to see him back here with the rest of our dapper guests from Resistance Studios- oh wait! Wait! That car pulling up, they’re here!”

The crowd that had gathered at the theatre immediately erupted into a thunderous cheer as the last car finally pulled forward. The door opened and the crowd applauded as a man with dark curly hair emerged from the car. As he turned to face the crowd and wave to his adoring fans, the crowd silenced just as immediately as they had begun. 

“Oh! And here we have Mr. Poe Dameron! The genius behind the film’s musical composition and long-time friend of Mr. Ren himself!”

The confused glances the crowd gave him seemed to motivate Poe to move quickly out of the way for Kylo to exit the car. The composer shrugged to himself as he jogged up the carpet next to Matilda Mackey. When Kylo stepped out onto the welcome carpet the crowd, once again, broke into a cheer as he escorted Baz to where the overexcited woman was stationed. 

“Welcome! Welcome! Mr. Ren and Miss Netal, I’m so glad we get this chance to talk! I’m sure you’re so proud of the work being presented tonight.”

Bazine moved toward the mic to answer right as Kylo tugged on her arm to intercept the announcer’s attention. “Yes! We’re very excited to finally showcase our newest film from Resistance Studios, our best one yet!”

“Of course! This will be your and Miss Netal’s seventh film together, and I’m simply amazed at how you never manage to disappoint! I have to ask, how do you keep up? What’s your secret Kylo?”

Kylo regarded the announcer as he squared his shoulders, standing to his full impending height as his face turned serious. 

“Dignity. Always dignity,” Kylo answered. “Even as a child I knew the only way to true success was through the hard and unforgiving work of honing my natural talent. I was guided by rigorous training overseen by the _most_ acclaimed instructors housed in the _most_ prestigious institutions. My parents were always eager to organize performances for only the _most_ influential of audiences. This in turn led to attaining a high standard of performing at the _most_ reputable theatres and companies around Hollywood.” 

Kylo paused to turn his head towards Poe who had been silently mouthing along to the rehearsed speech. The two made eye contact knowingly. Kylo cleared his throat and returned his attention to his captive audience, “That is, until I decided to move to the silver screen so my talent could be shared with everyone.”

He thought about the time before his career took a turn for the better. After his parents cut him off financially Kylo’s only option was to throw himself fully into his work. It may have started just to spite his parents, but soon he became determined to truly succeed. He still remembered when Poe first convinced him to band together out of desperation to pay the rent. History was born the day they both realized that Poe’s optimism would be the perfect counterbalance to Kylo’s dramatic antics and immediately started rehearsing together. 

What followed were long days standing on street corners dancing to Poe’s harmonica for spare pennies, or if they were lucky, playing fiddle to old fashioned hoe downs on the outskirts of town. Though they were never privy to be invited to any of the exclusive night clubs, the hidden speakeasies were more than happy to pay next to nothing for a pair of desperate performers bumming around town. 

But Kylo didn’t think Matilda needed to know about the earlier part of his career- or of the time before he started going by the stage name of Kylo Ren after catching his big break. 

He was brought back to the moment by Matilda.

“Isn’t that just wonderful? Always the professional! So is there any other news from our favorite lovebirds, hm?” 

Kylo inwardly shuddered at another mention of that particular scheme his uncle had cooked up for the two co-stars. Still, he needed to appease the masses so- “Baz is wonderful! She’s just a dream to work with, she’s first class talent alright. I’m just the lucky guy who gets to see her every day at the studio.” 

Matilda gave Kylo a knowing look, “A bit more than a dream I’d say.”

Kylo chuckled, but once again had to pull Bazine back from the microphone. Poe moved to place her arm through his to keep the actress tethered behind the conversation. Kylo couldn’t help but catch the glare she sent both men. 

“Someone’s been reading the tabloids! You know you can’t believe everything you read,” Kylo said and then with a grand flourish winked at Matilda who didn’t even try to hide her fluster.

“Oh Kylo, a dream indeed! I believe I told Mr. Skywalker the same thing when he arrived earlier.”

“Luke’s already here?” Kylo glanced back at Poe who raised a curious eyebrow. “I didn’t know he was back stateside.”

Matilda laughed in good humor, “Well he couldn’t bear to miss the premier of the first film to debut since taking over the studio. But I do believe he wanted to surprise you, so you didn’t hear the news from me!” She said as she tried to mimic Kylo’s earlier wink. 

The returning smile she received was more of a grimace, and Poe found his moment to intervene, “Well we’ll be seeing you Matilda! Gotta catch up with the folks inside!” 

Kylo nodded as he grabbed Baz’s wrist to pull her from where the microphone was situated. Even though Bazine was furious, she still managed to glide away from Matilda’s station showing off the intricate details of her deep blue drop dress. Kylo was grateful she never made a scene whenever they were around fans.

However, the two men realized they were in for it once they reached the lobby area inside. Baz always had to collect herself before completely losing her head, so when she pulled out a small compact mirror to fix her face both Kylo and Poe stopped to wait. After she started fiddling with her head piece, Kylo knew he was officially living on borrowed time before the shrieking started. He could never quite describe it as yelling, her voice wasn’t capable of reaching a frequency low enough to be considered anything other than a screech. But luckily, both Kylo and Poe had become accustomed to the shrill voice. The actor was even proud to say that he managed to hardly wince at the sound anymore. 

Bazine deemed her appearance well enough and fixed both men with a glare, “What’s the big idea? Can’t a lady talk for once?”

Poe recovered before Kylo, “Sure! Sounds swell doll, all we need to do is find one first.”

“Who do you think you are? You ain’t nothin’ to the studio if it weren’t for Kylo!” Bazine squeaked. She then turned to Kylo with a pout, the size of which was only acceptable on screen, “Darling, do something! You can’t let’im talk like that to me!”

Kylo took a moment to sigh heavily, “I see Matilda isn’t the only one reading tabloids. Baz, we’ve talked about this. We” - he gestured between himself and Bazine - “are never going to be together. I thought Luke explained this to you.”

“He did! And I think it’s a lovely idea. Maybe we should get married too, then we could be in movies together forever!”

Poe looked like he was caught between a grimace and a laugh. He stepped between the two leads, “Baz that’s not real. Don’t you know the difference between the silver screen and real life?”

She huffed in response, “Of course! _Rascal _is a movie, me and Kylo bein’ together forever to make more movies just like it is in a contract.”

Poe looked helplessly to his friend who only mirrored his expression.

“It’s not in a contract yet,” Kylo eventually grumbled. Though with the way things were looking with the studio he wasn’t quite sure. He knew his uncle was scheming, Kylo just didn’t know what it was Luke was hiding so close to his chest.

They were all interrupted from Baz’s whining when the saving grace that was Luke Skywalker came walking into view. _Speak of the devil_, Kylo thought. Luke traipsed through the high-ceiling lobby with his arms stretched out wide as though graciously welcoming guests to an extravagant party.

“Ben! Ren, I mean...” Luke chuckled to himself, “glad to see you’ve finally escaped the mob of adoring fans outside. I was worried I might have to sacrifice poor Hux to go and save you.”

“With his health? They’d eat him alive! Poor Hugs indeed,” Poe answered. Him and Skywalker always seemed to get along better than anyone, and Kylo knew that if he ever needed something from Luke, he was better off asking Poe to go on his behalf. Luke, on cue as always, laughed at Poe’s favorite nickname for the director. 

“Perhaps you’re right my friend! Well come quickly, we very well can’t start without our leading man and lady!” Luke reached over to escort Bazine in order to free Kylo, “and how are you my dear?”

“Oh Luke, I’d be swell if it weren’t for those two,” she pointed an accusing manicured finger to both Kylo and Poe, “and I’d be spitting mad if I weren’t so sweet on Kylo.”

Luke patted her arm as they walked towards the theater entrance, “I’m sorry to hear that my dear! What exactly have these rascals done to you this time?”

“They wouldn’t let me talk to Matilda!” Bazine huffed. From where Kylo was walking behind he could see Luke’s cheerful demeanor slip briefly before he regained control. He glanced to Poe who was stifling a snicker. Baz continued, “Why can’t I just give one interview? I’m not just a lady, I’m a star! My fans need to hear my voice, I got just a right as much as Kylo for that!”

Luke, clearly not wanting to have this conversation again, kept patting her arm in what Kylo assumed was supposed to be a comforting way. “Well, my dear, it’s very complicated you see...”

Poe interjected, “Very dodgy people, reporters are. Wouldn’t want a lady like yourself getting caught up in all that flimflam!”

“Oh! So now I’m a lady, hm?” Bazine retuned Poe’s gaze with a scathing glance, “now what’s the big idea?”

“Don’t be sore! Who am I to disagree with a star?” Poe said as he consciously moved closer to the human shield that Kylo served as during these confrontations. His intimidating size always ensured that Poe would be covered from any incoming objects, usually courtesy of the squeaking film star ahead of him. 

Sensing the growing tension, Luke took control of the situation as they all entered the door to the theater, “Why don’t we pick this up tomorrow? I can’t have you all arguing on tonight of all nights! I’ve got a special surprise for everyone at the party later, I don’t want anyone in a sour mood. Important announcement and all that!” Luke chuckled again as he situated everyone into their seats.

“Aye aye cap!” Poe replied with a mock salute, “I’ll be on pins and needles!”

“Excellent Poe! I’ll see you after!” And with that Luke left Kylo to stew over what his uncle could possibly have planned. As the lights dimmed, Kylo couldn’t help but feel like his hope was dying much in the same way of escaping his uncle’s scheming. _Perhaps I am melodramatic after all...._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry! We'll meet Rey next time!


	2. Meet the Players

“Oh, come on buddy! Don’t be like this.”

Poe turned to Kylo and placed his hands on his hips. The film itself had been a masterpiece - if Kylo did say so himself - but now that meant he would need to cross into the wild abyss of raving fans outside. He normally reveled at the idea of hearing praise from his most ardent supporters, but Luke’s sudden appearance tonight had Kylo rattled. It made sitting still a trying task during the length of the film.

Now, the two friends were standing in the foyer watching other guests file out past them while Kylo stood off to the side sulking with his hands in his pockets.

“Don’t be like what?”

“Broody,” Poe said with an eye role. “The film was great! Everybody loves you! So let’s just get you in the car and be on our way. And then, zap! We’re at the party, easy-peasy.”

Yet Poe failed to mention their current problem still waiting near the theater’s entrance. Kylo didn’t think he could manage carving a path through the hoard of adoring fans tonight. He already dealt with them upon his arrival, and there was only so much Kylo’s sanity could handle.

Poe snapped his fingers in front of Kylo’s face. “Hey now don’t go all spacey on me pal. You’re telling me you don’t want beautiful women falling all over themselves saying how much they just loved your movie?” Poe huffed and knocked the side of Kylo’s head with his knuckles, “what’s up with you?”

“Ow! Hey!” Kylo rubbed the spot where Poe hit him. “What do you think Luke meant earlier when he said he had a big surprise for us?”

Poe blinked at the sudden subject change, “Dunno. Usually means a new director or something, right? Probably not as exciting as Luke wants us to believe.”

“You mean not as exciting as when Luke said I should be seen going with the cuckoo queen, Bazine herself, to promote our films?” Kylo asked.

Poe had the good grace to keep his chuckle quiet. However, when Kylo raised an aggravated eyebrow, the composer replied, “That was a doozy. He certainly kept us on our toes for a while there, didn’t he?”

The actor sighed deeply. “Well, I’m not in a hurry to find out what Luke has up his sleeve anyway.” Kylo glanced down the hallway leading towards the back exit. “Know what? I’ll catch up with you at the party, but I think I’ll find my own way there.”

§

Escaping from prying eyes was much easier than expected. Despite Poe’s protests to leave with him and Baz in the car, Kylo managed to squeeze past exiting patrons through the back entrance that opened to the alley behind the theatre. He looked up at the sky when he heard thunder crashing in the distance, and only at this point did he realize how unprepared he exactly was without an umbrella.

_That’s typical, _he thought to himself. Kylo then made the decision, a true stroke of genius really, to find a trolley as soon as possible. It would take him close to the after party on Sunset while simultaneously keeping him hidden from pushy fans. Plus, he wouldn’t have to run through the rain should the storm decide to sweep through.

But as he rounded the corner where the alley met the street, Kylo suddenly remembered the reason why Poe insisted on riding in the car. People crowded all around the theatre walking here and there, crossing walkways and streets right through the middle of the busiest part of town.

He realized his mistake when he accidentally made eye contact with one of these people.

“Look! It’s Kylo Ren!”

Immediately, Kylo found himself enclosed on all sides by every sort of person he could imagine. Some were shouting, others shoving pens in his face for autographs, and there were even a few audacious young women who were pulling at his suit hoping to gain a small memento.

Kylo felt his composure slip fast, “Oh, yes hello…No sorry, I don’t have any paper…Please don’t rip my lapel!...Hey! Watch your hands miss!...”

Desperately, the ambushed actor looked around for a quick escape. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a woman opening the door to her car only a few meters from the commotion. Kylo managed to break away from the hurricane of fans and ran towards his freedom. Just as the woman was pulling away from the curb, Kylo jumped into the front seat next to his savior driver.

As expected, the woman began to scream.

“Who are you! Get out! I don’t have any money, oh, please don’t hurt me!”

Kylo threw his hands up hoping to appear friendly while his brow furrowed, “I’m not gonna hurt you!”

The woman glanced toward him again with wild eyes. She began to sink down in her seat with a worried look as her panic set in, “I recognize that face! I’ve seen it somewhere! I don’t want any trouble, just take the vehicle and let me go!”

“Woah, wait a minute! I’m not a criminal!” Kylo scoffed, actually offended by this poor woman he disturbed. “I’m an actor! You know, films!”

“Oh please! You can’t fool me,” she said as she scanned over his ruined suit, “I know I’ve seen you before!”

“Yes, you probably have! In movies!”

The woman just shook her head, continuing to look nervous and put out. Not knowing whether she should slam on her brakes or step on the gas, she couldn’t keep her focus on either the road or the intruder in her passenger seat and started to swerve across the lanes.

“Maybe you should pull over before you kill us!” At this, the woman finally decided to slam her brakes…right next to a patrolling officer. Sending Kylo a glare vicious enough to made him break eye contact and shrink back in his seat, she waved the officer over.

“Officer! Please help! This man just jumped in my car and I can’t get rid of him!”

The officer walked over with a menacing look. “Now what seems to be the probl- oh look! It’s Kylo Ren! How are you sir?” The officer broke into a wide grin and offered a small wave to the couple.

“I’m well sir, thank you!”

“Kylo Ren?”

“Why yes miss,” the officer responded, “now how did you get so lucky?”

The woman clearly didn’t know how to respond to what she thought was such a ridiculous question, so Kylo took the cue from her troubled expression to elaborate, “Well this young lady was nice enough to offer me a ride! Caught some unwanted attention from my fans, you see, so she helped get me out of that rough one!” He sent to woman a pointed look with his last statement and watched as her eyes lit up in recognition as she finally caught up with his story.

“Well that’s very thoughtful of you miss,” the officer smiled down at them both.

“Yes. I suppose it was….” She returned her gaze towards Kylo who now gave her a pleading look. The woman sighed briefly before giving the officer a small smile, “Thank you officer. You’ve been a great help to me.”

Kylo smirked in her direction and raised his eyebrow. _Help from what? What was I going to do? _

“Anytime! Be safe you two!” the officer tipped his hat towards the car in farewell, “have a nice evening miss, Mr. Ren.”

The car pulled away from the officer to merge back with the bustling traffic.

“I’m sorry I thought you were a wanted criminal. Though you shouldn’t make it a habit of invading other people’s cars!”

Kylo looked at her apologetically but couldn’t help but respond with sarcasm, “If I thought we had time for a chat before that mob tore me to pieces, I’m sure we could have avoided some confusion. Maybe stopped for quick cup of joe before hitting the road, talked about our day- “

The woman let out a noise he could only classify as a frustrated growl. “Okay. I’m sorry, really I am. I didn’t mean to give you a fright Miss-” Kylo took a moment to remember if she had said who she was. “I just realized I didn’t ask your name.”

Kylo turned his head to her expectantly after his apology. She had her brunette hair done in a short bob that fell right at her defined jawline. Her hair framed a face full of delicate features and wide mouth. Her eyes, which moved in his direction, were a bright hazel color and feminine in a way he found disturbingly attractive.

“It’s Rey.”

“Rey-?”

“Just Rey.”

Kylo shrugged his shoulders, “That’s a pretty unique name, never heard it on a girl before.”

“And I suppose you know tons of other fellows named Kylo?”

Kylo leaned closer to Rey and propped his arm up behind her seat, “That’s fair. But mine’s just a stage name.”

“Ah, right. You’re an actor,” the woman Rey rolled her eyes.

“You’ve really never seen one of my movies?”

Rey glanced at his arm now resting on her shoulder, “To completely level with you Mr. Ren –“

“Kylo.”

Rey nodded, “To be level with you Kylo, I don’t find your movies at all very entertaining.”

“What?” Kylo huffed.

“I saw one film once- that’s how I knew your face – but I could have sworn I had seen it before. But that’s when it hit me: I had seen it before! Only instead of you it was William Holden, and instead of Miss Netal it was Gloria Swanson. Different people acting out the same story over and over and over again. So I figured, if you’ve seen one movie you’ve seen them all. And I should save my money for something that actually mattered.”

Kylo’s face was steadily drawing itself deeper into a frown as Rey went on. “What an interesting opinion, Rey. You see, movie making might be more complicated than what you can perceive, what with all the intricacies and subtleties that come with my craft. I like to think I bring a certain flair to the silver screen. A little happiness to bring to everyone. My job is to help ease people’s pain by providing a small distraction from their stressing affairs.”

Rey laughed, a deep belly laugh, as she listened to the actor. “Well I see that you certainly don’t have any issue with your own self-esteem.” Kylo scowled at that. “And I wouldn’t say there’s a whole lot of subtlety to what you do. There’s no personality to the characters you play, all you truly do is wave a fake sword around while making ridiculous faces. It’s just a bunch of dumb show, not real acting.”

Kylo removed his arm from behind her to cross both of them in front of himself as Rey continued, “Besides, I have _real_ affairs that require _real_ attention – bills that need to be paid, things that I actually have to do to provide a living for myself. It takes hard work for a woman to make it in this town on her own. Well I mean, as opposed to sitting around reading all the tabloids hopelessly trying to keep up with all the ‘who said what’ or ‘who did what’ in Hollywood.”

_What an infuriating woman. _“You seem pretty high and mighty about what you think is worth people’s time.”

Rey finally took notice of her offended passenger as she glanced at his sulking form. She huffed, frustrated that this man actually chose not to understand her point at all and be upset about it instead, “No. Not high and mighty, just realistic.”

She shook her head slightly, signaling the end of her little tirade. “Now, since you were nice enough to ambush me and invade my vehicle, where exactly am I graciously taking you?”

“Any chance you’re driving by Sunset and Camden?” Kylo grumbled.

Rey’s face lit up, throwing Kylo through an emotional whiplash at her sudden sunny disposition. “Sure! I’ll get you there in no time at all, not to worry!”

Kylo remained quiet for the rest of the car ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: the pie incident!


	3. The Pie Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashy party, a surprise from Luke, and some unexpected dessert!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure why, but these chapters just keep getting longer and longer. I haven't decided if that's a good thing or not...anyways, enjoy!

Poe had always been the type of man that was heard before he was seen. And no, it didn’t have anything to do with his musical talents. The man had a certain knack for making himself heard above the crowd, and combined with his charismatic personality, resulted in a rather boisterous composition. So when Kylo dragged his tattered remains up the stairs to his uncle’s house on Sunset and Camden, he knew by the conversing voices exactly who would be there to greet him.

“Yeah pal, I’m aware he’s not here. I’m only asking if Kylo’s rang here.”

“I’m sorry sir, but nothing has changed since you inquired five minutes ago.” Poe scowled at the poor greeter standing guard.

“Piffle! He wouldn’t just wander off on his own and miss-”

“I’m not missing anything, don’t worry.”

Poe spun around to face the arriving giant with a mixed look of surprise and relief. “Kylo! About time! Where the hell have you been? I was about to ring the police, tell them to keep an eye out for a brooding overgrown puppy most likely torn to shreds.”

Kylo glanced down over his ruined suit, “Well, you’re half right about that.”

“Well I can see that buddy! Let’s just get you cleaned up before the other guests riot over your new fashion tastes!”

Once Poe had deemed his friend put together enough (_“You’re dashing enough to fight the hordes off once again!” he had exclaimed_), Kylo entered the main living space of his uncle’s house.

The whole room was designed to look like a classic Victorian ballroom. Its standing pillars and high ceilings boasted enough wiggle room to comfortably fit the dozens of guests Luke had invited. The space had been cleared of furniture to accommodate the large number of actors, producers, and other celebrities currently flitting about with champagne flutes and cigarettes. Couches and a few spare chairs lined the back wall to the left of the entrance, and to the right was a large blank screen. There was even a space further into the room for the few couples who wished to dance along to the band that played behind them. 

“Ah, breathe it in my friend! There’s nothing quite like the fresh smell of tobacco and alcohol to lift your spirits. I need to make my way over to the refreshment table, see if they have any blueberry pie. Luke only had pecan last time and I’m still mad on it,” Poe commented as he shoved a glass of champagne into Kylo’s hand. “Oh and watch your right.”

“What?” Kylo barely glanced towards where Poe was pointing before he caught a glimpse of his co-star making a beeline towards him. He turned around hoping to use Poe as a conversational shield, but the musician had already disappeared from his side.

“Kylo! Oh darling, we were so worried when we showed up and you weren’t nowhere!” Bazine said. She rushed up next to where Kylo was now standing awkwardly alone, his flute glass his only companion. Kylo looked about desperately thinking to find another person to drag into this hell with him, only to notice that Poe had abandoned him for Luke. He watched as the two quickly dove into a conversation with a darker skinned man wearing a blue beret.

Sighing in defeat, Kylo focused his gaze on the fidgeting woman in front of him. “Sorry, Baz. Didn’t mean to give you a scare. I ended up getting a ride from a friend.”

“A friend?” Bazine’s eyes narrowed, “what friend?”

“Rey- well come to think of it, I never got her last name.”

“Her?!” Bazine’s face contorted in rage as she waved her hand in his face, “Now what’s the big idea? I never even heard of her!” She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

“What’s this about Kylo making a new friend?”

Kylo held his breath when Poe and his two compatriots approached the conversation. He silently pleaded that they wouldn’t make things worse for once in his life…no such luck though.

“Well no wonder Kylo here was such a mess when he got here! He’s got himself a new lady friend!”

Kylo’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head at what Poe was insinuating. The beret man choked on his drink and his uncle tried to cover up his snort of laughter with a cough. Kylo spluttered for a response but Bazine beat him to it.

“Poe! How dare you! Kylo’d never do that to me, he ain’t like that! Tell ‘em Kylo!”

His face morphed from surprise to dread. What sort of answer was he supposed to give? It was a fine line between keeping Baz placated and his mind sane simultaneously. Luke must have sensed his distress though, because he decided to swoop into the conversation just then.

“You know, it’s just about time for my big announcement, so we should probably get settled in. You two lovebirds can continue your argument after.” Luke turned to leave but then thought better of it. “Actually, let me escort you personally, my dear. I’ve seated you right near Phasma so you two could chat.”

Luke made a smart move by placing the two women close together. Kylo would take any help he could to deescalate the growing fury within their starring lady. Bazine let out a frustrated squeal but relented as she took Luke’s outstretched hand to guide her away.

“Come along Mr. Trooper. I saved a prime spot of honor for our newest director!” The beret man nodded his head and followed behind.

Once the two were out of earshot Kylo rounded on Poe. In a harsh whisper Kylo hissed, “The hell were you thinking, saying that in front of Bazine? You know how crazy she gets!”

“Sorry buddy!” Poe replied jovially. “But you didn’t tell me you got a ride here with a hotsy-totsy bird.” Poe waggled his eyebrows.

“I never said she was pretty.” Kylo sighed rubbing his hand down his face.

His friend laughed. He just scowled.

§

“Please, my dear guests, once you’ve all been seated I have a special announcement to make!” There was a gleam in Skywalker’s eye that made Kylo nervous.

His uncle had had many interesting announcements over the years, and they usually involved some sort of infuriating change that Kylo was sure was just meant to irk him. The first being when his uncle had declared he was taking over the studio after Snoke’s untimely passage. Then there was, of course, the time Luke decided to pair up Kylo and Bazine together to keep the newspapers interested in their films. And now here they were, once again, waiting at the edge of their seats for the hammer to drop.

“Now, I’m sure you’ve all noticed the amount of attention Warner Brothers has been receiving since _The Jazz Singer _came out. I mean, a talking picture! Can you believe it? And if I were a betting man I’d say it’ll only keep gaining traction.” Luke nodded sagely as if he were imparting some sort of wisdom to the gathered crowd. He then gestured to the screen behind him, “You all have probably noticed I’ve prepared a small showing for you all this evening. What I have not yet told you, though, is the type of film we will be viewing tonight. But! I don’t want to spoil anything more, so without further ado, I present to you, for the first time ever... the talking picture!”

There were a few gasps as the lights were dimmed around the ballroom. Suddenly, on the screen appeared Luke again, only this time he in black and white and was seated somewhere within Resistance Studios. The fake Luke opened his mouth, and Kylo couldn’t keep the surprise from his expression as he heard his uncle begin to speak.

“Hello friends! This is our first ever screen test using our new recording equipment. As you probably have noticed, I am talking, and you can hear what I am saying as you see me say it. You can hear and see me talking at the same time! With this new sound equipment, I can record the sound of my voice while we film it, and then put the two together so that they form a perfect sync. Genius, isn’t it?”

With that, the fake Luke waved and the screen went black again as the lights were turned back on. Th real Luke stood back up to face the front of his gathered guests.

“So! I know it was a short presentation to test - but I need to know - what do you all think? I’m hoping to start installation this very week, and we’ll be filming by the end of the month.”

“It’ll cost quite a pretty penny to get this up and running!” Someone shouted from the back.

“You are correct, Mr. Fisto. But I believe it shall be worth every dime in the long run-”

“What was so wrong with how we’ve always done things? I feel we’ve done an excellent job at perfecting the methods we use now in all our films.”

“I quite agree Hux! You all still amaze me with the excellent work you continue to do. However, just because we do well doesn’t mean that we have to stop improving.” Luke replied with a tight smile.

“It’s vulgar!”

“Yes, thank you Miss Phasma for your input,” Luke said with feigned politeness, “but I, for one, am excited to see how this all plays out. I’m sure this studio will truly excel as we move into the new era of filmmaking!”

Kylo glanced around to see if anyone else shared Luke’s confidence in his latest hairbrained scheme. By the mixed looks of wary hesitance and downright frustration Kylo figured everyone was single-mindedly against this new idea. But he had to admit he was intrigued. After all, people would finally be able to hear what his voice sounded like on the big screen. There would be no more cuts between his acting and the words that were scripted for him. The audience would be able to hear his inflection as he delivered all his lines! He may even be able to sing! This may not be as bad as everyone was expecting. He thought of the great things this could mean for Poe and even Baz-

Wait.

Bazine? Oh no, no, nononono. Baz’s voice was painful to listen to on the best of days! Kylo could only imagine what she would sound like during filming. It’s hard enough when she delivers her lines in the studio, what would it be like if anyone else heard her? They’ve all tried so very hard to keep her from speaking where others might here her shrill voice. What was Luke thinking? This was a terrible idea!

Kylo moved to speak but was cut short by his uncle.

“No more worrying tonight about the future! We’re all here to celebrate Kylo and Bazine’s latest masterpiece, _the Royal Rascal_! So please, everyone, I have just one more surprise for you all!” The room let out a collective groan. Luke only continued to smile. “Alright boys, bring it in!”

At Luke’s command, three servers wheeled into the room a gigantic purple cake that was at least twice the size of Kylo. The actor groaned internally realizing that he was going to have to endure a floor show. He knew exactly why guests enjoyed watching show girls flit about to popular tunes in frivolous costumes, but he just never quite understood why every single social gathering absolutely needed to include them.

As soon as the cake was placed in the middle of Luke’s makeshift dance floor, Kylo was unsurprised when a young woman suddenly popped out of the cake’s top, flinging frosting in all directions. What did surprise him, though, was who exactly that young woman was. He couldn’t keep the shock off his face as none other than the girl Rey stood tall and proud in front of the other guests. At least, she was tall and proud until she met Kylo’s eye. Her expression quickly matched his as sheer terror washed over her features.

Just as quickly as she popped into his world again, he remembered their earlier conversation. He couldn’t help the smug look that took over once the shock wore off. The rest of the show girls entered the room as the music began to play and Rey joined them. His eyes remained glued on her throughout the entire routine. She kept glancing at him nervously even as she waved to the guests and danced their Charleston routine. And when the girls took their final bow, Kylo was right there to block her exit.

“Well hello again,” Kylo grinned down at her.

“Oh! Uh...hello again,” Rey said as she tried to scoot around Kylo’s massive form. He was able to sidestep her, effectively blocking the exit she was looking at longingly. “If you’ll excuse me-”

“You know it’s funny running into you here after our little talk earlier. I would’ve thought floor shows weren’t of a high enough caliber for sensible people like yourself, so imagine my surprise when-”

“You’re ridiculous!” Rey hissed as she continued trying to step around him.

“I just think it’s interesting to find out after all the ribbing you gave me that we were in similar lines of work is all,” Kylo wasn’t sure why he had such fun teasing the poor woman, but he found that he couldn’t quite stop himself. “I mean, of course, I’m much more successful than you-” Rey shot him a glare - “but I’m sure you’ll get there one day.”

Rey stuck her chin in the air and practically growled, “I’ve had quite enough of your jokes for one night! So why don’t you just shut it and scram!”

“Kylo!” Rey continued to glare at Kylo, whose attention diverted to Bazine as she came barreling up to them. “Now what’s the big idea? Who is this?”

The actress waved her hands around without once looking at Rey.

“Baz, I’d like to introduce you to a friend of mine, someone who is far higher and loftier that any of us mortals could ever hope to be,” he began with feigned reverence. “This is Rey.”

Rey snorted as the other woman’s face scrunched in on itself.

“Hold on! This is Rey?” Poe asked as he appeared out of nowhere. “Well this is just grand!”

Kylo groaned as he realized the situation was about to quickly get away from him. The two women looked as though they were seconds away from throwing punches at his face while his friend (_no, former friend as of right now_) looked on, beyond amused at what he was witnessing.

Bazine was just getting started though, “You mean that dame you met earlier? Oh Kylo, how could you do this to me? I thought what we had was special!”

Rey scoffed and spoke up, “Well you can keep him, I sure don’t want him!” She pointed her finger at Kylo, “and you! Well you can have this!”

Rey swiftly turned around grabbing one of the pies from the dessert table behind her. Kylo raised his eyebrow in confusion as she twirled back towards him aiming the pie right for his face. But he quickly figured it out when he saw the dessert flying in his direction. Kylo ducked his head right before it could collide with him, and only realized too late that Bazine was still standing on his other side. She was completely unaware of the sugary delight until it hit her smack dab in the face. Baz let out a very undignified scream that was muffled by the whipped cream now plastered over her mouth, and Rey lifted her hands to cover her own face from embarrassment.

It was chaos then. Bazine shouted (squawked?) her head off as a few servers jumped into action to help clean the mess just as everyone else started to notice the commotion. Kylo turned on his heel when Rey sprinted from the ballroom. He shouted after her and started to give chase but was stopped by Luke’s hand on his arm.

“Deal with this first,” his uncle told him.

Kylo relented and grabbed two towels, handing one to Poe. He sighed deeply but still took the offered towel and began to wipe the crust and filling from the actress.

“Wait, hold on just a minute here!” Poe reached up and swiped a finger through some of the filling still on Baz’s cheek. Then to Kylo’s disgust he stuck it into his mouth. “Damn! It’s blueberry! Your new lady friend just smashed the only blueberry pie we had...” He then mumbled conspiratorially, “at least it was well worth it.”

Poe then winked at his friend and that’s when Kylo knew it was time for bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Rey and Kylo reconnect


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Rey reconnect!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knew a shorter chapter would take twice the time to write out? Anyway, enjoy!

A chair flew into the wall with a resounding crack. He had been looking for weeks and had so far come up short in his search for the girl Rey. Kylo knocked a small coffee table on its side. It’s like she disappeared off the face of the planet. _Or she’s actively trying to hide from me, _his mind supplied. Another chair flew.

Kylo was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn’t notice when Poe walked into the room. He wore a lopsided hat and a smug smirk while he surveyed Kylo’s redecorating efforts.

“Well I don’t think she’s hiding under that chair. Though if I recall correctly, she did pop out of a cake the first time I saw her.” Kylo glanced over when he heard Poe speak. The musician looked up with a mischievous glint, “Know what? I think I’m on to something. Has anyone checked the pots and pans in the kitchen? What about the bakery down the street? We should check their ovens. I could do with a couple of sinkers to keep my energy up anyway.”

Kylo let out an exasperated huff, “I already phoned the bakery.”

“And?”

Poe’s only answer was a defeated shrug from his oldest friend. The smirk returned to his face. “You know, Skywalker’s hired that new director Finn Trooper to help test the studio’s sound equipment. Might be good to get you out of this house for a bit. They’re filming now if you want to see what the future of your career is going to look like.”

That was about the last thing Kylo wanted to do, maybe aside from spending any more time with Bazine in their new mandatory vocal lessons. But he was feeling a little too defeated to argue with Poe. In the end, his curiosity won out. With another shrug Kylo answered, “Sounds swell.”

§

When the two arrived at the studio, everyone was already busy with the daily bustle. Large carts full of props were being carried to and from sets, makeup artists were running about with powder puffs jammed in actors’ faces, and there was even a small group of extras looking completely lost and out of their depth in a far corner. All the while, everyone was trying their hardest not to trip over newly laid sound cables. Though, judging by the stressed look on their faces, it was obvious the studio’s most recent innovations were not going quite as smoothly as Skywalker had originally hoped.

Hux came alongside Kylo as they moved about the studio ready to vent, “This is an absolute disaster!” He started motioning to the chaos surrounding them, “Wires hanging about, with these so-called professionals running amuck. I’ve got producers looking at me like kicked puppies because this is _apparently_ not going the way they want...I give it a month before Skywalker tosses the whole idea out the window. Oh, and to top it all off Baz fired another vocal coach. Something about the pronunciation of ‘cake’ kept triggering her gag reflex.”

“Baz’s or the coach?” Poe asked.

“Does it matter? I’m a director damnit, none of this was in the job description when I signed on!” Hux ran a hand through his hair, disturbing the slicked strands from their manicured place. His voice lowered and Kylo got the impression the man was barely holding onto his sanity, “She truly has the worst tone of voice I’ve ever heard. A little vocal practice would go a long way. I mean how can she not possibly notice that when she talks birds screech at her in reply? I do enough pleading with her on set as it is, I refuse to placate her during these lessons.”

Poe nodded deeply in mock sympathy, but Kylo could actually relate. He knew better than most the struggles Hux battled through while on set. Bazine Netal was not someone to be trifled with and she had a stubborn streak that could impress an immovable wall. Besides having a contract that could well be summed up by the phrase “I can do whatever I want,” she had an uncanny proclivity for blackmail. These two particular things had caused such a distress for the studio in the past that most of the executives tended to steer clear of her- or at the very least, they would pretend to be out of the office whenever Baz stopped by. She never seemed able to figure Kylo out though, and he was pretty sure that was half the reason she chose to stick around him so much. 

Knowing that the only escape from Hux’s wallowing was to hurry along to set, Kylo quickened his pace so that his friend fell behind into step with the disgruntled director. Poe continued to nod along and tut at all the right moments while Hux complained up until they reached the doors leading onto the new sound-inclusive set.

The three heard the music before they went inside, a song Poe had recently finished and crowned with the inspirationally bland name “Beautiful Girls.” It was something about names being vague that made people more interested. Or it was some sort of nonsense like that. Poe had given Kylo a lecture at some point, but he couldn't quite remember all of it.

Kylo noticed the bright colors in the room before anything else as they entered. Contrast was key in film, but he briefly wondered how it would all translate to the black and white screen. The new director, Finn Trooper, stood next to the camera shifting his weight as his beret threatened to fall off his bobbing head as he nodded along to the song. There were all sorts of cords and wires hanging about outside of the camera’s shot. A small wooden room, newly installed, sat towards the entrance they had just come through. Through the large windows on either side of the room he saw a man squished inside. He was wearing what looked to be large earmuffs listening carefully as he made adjustments on a desk Kylo couldn’t see. _A sound booth, that’s what it's called,_ he thought proudly. 

Skywalker was also present, staying near the edges of the room and beaming at the dancers currently in the middle of their routine. It was then that Kylo turned his focus to the actual performers. There was only one man, at the center, who was singing the words Poe had hastily written the week before. To both his sides were women in all sorts of colorful getups and bright smiles plastered on their faces. It was only then that Kylo recognized one of those smiles as his world came to a sudden halt as he nearly choked on air. 

“And CUT! That was perfect girls, thank you! Mark, excellent singing as always. We’re all good here!” Mr. Trooper waved his arm around to signal a wrap up and then moved to the sound booth to check the recording they just made. Kylo found his feet suddenly moving towards the dancers. 

Unfortunately, Kylo was not the first to reach the girl he refused to admit (to anyone besides Poe, of course) that he obsessively searched for over the past few weeks.

His uncle made a beeline for Rey and clapped his hands together once he reached her. “You were wonderful my dear, absolutely marvelous! I’m so glad Finn brought you on for this project.”

Rey smiled in return, a slight blush creeping up on her cheeks. “Thank you Mr. Skywalker, I’m delighted beyond words to be able to work at this studio.”

“Call me Luke my dear. And we’re delighted to have you! I’ve heard nothing but good things. As a matter of fact, that’s why I’m here. I just had to see you for myself, and boy was I not disappointed! So if you’d like to keep working for us-” Rey nodded emphatically, “-I want to officially offer you another role as Phasma’s kid sister in her next film. Job comes with a contract from us and the works.” Rey squealed as she shook Skywalker’s hand.

“I’d love that! Yes, of course, thank you Luke!” Rey looked around brightly when she noticed the massive frame approaching with a mop of black hair. Kylo walked up behind Skywalker wearing a dumbfounded expression and Rey’s face immediately fell, “Well, thanks anyway Mr. Skywalker but I don’t think I can accept.” She abruptly turned to leave when she heard- 

“Wait! Rey, wait!” 

The voice didn’t belong to Skywalker. It was from the man who had been haunting her dreams ever since she was fired from the objectively worst gig she ever worked. Rey closed her eyes briefly and turned back around to face the man himself.

He saw the trepidation in her eyes, and his face shifted from dumbfounded to pleading. “Please don’t run away again. I just want to talk to you. I’ve actually been looking for you since the last time we ran into each other.” He gave a small laugh, averting his eyes to focus on the floor during his admission.

Rey’s eyes, in turn, widened, “You’ve been looking for me? Look mister, I’m sorry for throwing that pie at you but believe me I-”

“No! No, that’s not it all all!” Kylo raised his hands in surrender, “I wanted to find you. I haven’t been able to get you out of my head since you first yelled at me in your car. I’ve looked everywhere. Believe me, I didn’t know I’d finally find you right here under my nose at the studio.”

“You...you think about me?”

Kylo couldn’t help but notice the way her cheeks heated at his confession. He decided then and there that was by far his favorite look he’d seen on her so far. “Of course I think you about you, you’re the first person I’ve ever met with absolutely no taste for good entertainment.”

Rey laughed, and Kylo immediately changed his mind. _T__his _was his favorite look on her. 

“So you’re not mad about the whole-?” Rey gestured to her face in a poor reenactment.

“Nope, honest. In fact, I think that little stunt endeared you to more people than you think, myself included. Just don’t go around near Baz, she might actually kill you,” he grimaced as he thought of the times on set when he was positive that not all parties involved were going to make it out alive. 

Rey seemed to think it was a joke though, and he didn’t bother to correct her when she laughed. “Well I think I can manage that. What a relief though, I’ve been sneaking around the studio all week!”

“Wait. You’ve been here all week? Why hasn’t anyone noticed you yet?”

Her smile was more a smirk, “I’m very good at hiding. Especially when you think some tall and brooding-”

“Brooding?” 

“-stranger is going to find you and ruin your career before it even starts. But I think I prefer this current turn of events where you don’t throw me out because I threw a pie in your girl’s face.”

Kylo cringed instinctually at the mention of Baz. His response was immediate and definitive, “I’m not going with Baz. And she is definitely _not _my girl.” 

“Oh!” Rey looked mildly embarrassed. “Then why-?”

“It’s all just a bunch of dumb show.”

Rey’s lips quirked as she remembered their first conversation together.

He returned her cautious smile. But before Kylo could continue, Luke interrupted their little reunion. 

“Well then, this is brilliant! It’s good you two already know each other. I’d just love to get you both on set together at some point. That is, assuming Miss Rey here is still game,” Luke turned his attention on Rey, who now looked rather like a deer caught in a pair of headlights.

“I-” Rey looked at Kylo expectantly. He nodded in turn, hardly daring to hope he would be able to keep her close. 

Rey took a deep breath to steady herself. She turned to meet Luke’s eyes, “Okay Luke. I’m in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: on set with the latest technology- sound!


	5. Rolling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a while, it seems quarantine messed up everyone's schedules (mine included). But now that it's summer hopefully I'll be able to finish up this thing...you know, like at some point. Enjoy!

“Oh Pierre! You shouldn’t-”

The sound cut out then as the rest of Bazine’s line was swallowed up by silence. She was simply speaking too far away from where the crew had placed the microphone...again. The man in the small sound booth shook his head in defeat before signaling for Hux to stop rolling. Hux glanced at the booth before taking in a calming breath. But it didn’t seem to work because it ended as an exasperated sigh.

The ginger director approached where Bazine was seated the same way one would approach a feral animal. And at the moment, Bazine reminded everyone present of just that. 

She was currently sitting on a bench surrounded by a large assortment of bushes and foliage. The set was designed to look as if it were outside an elegant French palace, complete with wooden columns painted to look like marble and empty window panes to frame the background. Bazine had one hand out to keep herself upright as she balanced an enormous white wig that increased her height by nearly two feet. The other hand was holding a pink fan that she was currently using to keep herself cool inside the layers upon layers of fabric that made up her eighteenth century styled costume. Kylo stood to the side, outfitted similarly, matching wig and all, as he tried not to appear so resigned to the constant stopping and going. 

The actress let out a huff and furrowed her brows when Hux stopped the scene. The crew took their cue to begin moving about from their stations behind the camera. The hustle and bustle served a twofold purpose. The first was to ready the set for another shot. The second was to make themselves look as busy as possible so as not to be singled out by Miss Netal and risk incurring the wrath of their starring diva. The only ones brave enough (or contractually obligated) to approach Bazine were Hux and her flavor-of-the-week vocal coach, whose name was not worth remembering according to the star. 

“Bazine, now do you remember where I said we put the mic this time?”

“Course I ‘member! But my acting can’t be deranged to one direction!” She answered with a sweep of her hand across the set.

Hux looked at her confused before Kylo clarified, “I think she meant  _ restrained _ to one direction. Though to be honest, I'm not quite sure.”

Hux continued to look between Kylo and Bazine while he wrung his hands, frazzled, and clearly at a loss with how to handle their predicament. It was only the second day of working with the newly installed sound equipment, but already everyone was overwhelmed. Kylo had tried the day before to convince his uncle to reconsider the new installation, but Skywalker had merely chuckled and said to carry on. Luke clearly was still the only one enjoying living in the future of film. 

_ Too bad the old man won’t come down to see how poorly it’s going himself _ , Kylo thought. 

“Perhaps we can rearrange things so you’ll be speaking towards the mic. Maybe it’s just on the wrong side,” Bazine’s vocal coach suggested. 

Kylo groaned inwardly, hoping today would not end the same way yesterday had in tears. The crew already wasted every moment the previous day trying to get the placement correct for the microphone. It turned out to be quite the struggle hiding the large, round orb and black cable from the camera’s view while also getting the actress to speak in the correct direction. A few of the crewmen came as near as they dared to reposition the microphone. 

If she refused to cooperate with the sound team then Kylo would refuse to cooperate with her. He made sure to articulate his words when he spoke up, something he noticed Bazine was definitely not doing. He didn’t envy her vocal coach’s job in the slightest. 

“We don’t need to rearrange anything. Baz, where’s the mic?”

She pointed at the bush to her left where Hux was currently trying to grab the microphone back from a couple of the crewmen. “Right in there.”

“Good. Now just... talk to the bush!”

Apparently, that was the wrong thing for Kylo to say. 

Bazine narrowed her eyes at him and screeched, “Well I can’t make love to a bush! Why don’t y’all just do what you’re supposed to and make me sound good!” 

Hux wrestled the crew away from the microphone and turned back toward the conversation. “Bazine, honey, please just talk in this direction. That’s all you gotta do for me. We shoot this and you can go home, alright?” 

Bazine considered the director’s begging before finally acquiescing. Kylo and the entire room let out a collective breath of relief. 

“And remember, dear, round your vowels. You are not some vagabond from some backwater place. You are Bazine Netal: glamorous film star!”

Bazine barely rolled her eyes at her vocal coach before Hux gave the signal to begin. 

True to his word, Hux wrapped up filming for the day immediately following the scene. Kylo was grateful. If the past two days were anything to go by, then he was concerned about his future career. He still had years on his contract, and he had no idea how he was supposed to navigate through all these changes. 

He was so wrapped up inside his own head that he failed to notice the small brunette walking by briskly until he almost tripped over her.

“Oof! Wha-?” He grabbed her shoulders to steady them both when she finally looked up.

“Kylo! Gosh I’m sorry, somehow I missed you lumbering about like a large tree,” Rey exclaimed with a small laugh. She took a step back so she could look at him properly without craning her neck. 

“Rey,” he felt the tension uncurl as he acknowledged her. His brain caught up with what she had said. “Large tree, huh?” 

Rey’s brain also seemed to have just registered what she said. Her eyes widened as a slight blush appeared on her cheeks. 

“I, um, I just mean...” she stuttered.

Kylo looked down on her fondly as a smirk appeared on his lips. “It’s alright. I should watch where I lumber around, what with my largeness and all.”

Rey stifled the chuckle that threatened to escape. “That’s good news. You should really start looking out for the little guys around here. Make sure you don’t accidentally run them over like you nearly did me.”

“My humblest apologies, my lady,” Kylo said in the most pretentious voice he could muster. “It shan’t happen again. From now on, I will keep my head bowed and eyes on high alert for small fries such as yourself. I would hate to incapacitate anyone on account of my tree-like status.”

This time her chuckle did escape. It made the rest of his internal turmoil melt away to hear the sound.

“What are you doing here so late by the way?” He asked her.

“I was finalizing my contract.” Rey looked over his shoulder to check the massive clock behind him. “As of about twenty minutes ago, I am officially a part of this studio!”

She smiled with such glee that Kylo found himself mirroring her expression. 

“That’s swell, Rey! We’ll need to celebrate coming on board properly. How about right now, tonight?” 

He hoped his voice wouldn’t convey how desperate he was to spend time with her. Though Rey had agreed to Luke’s offer over two weeks ago, Kylo had only been able to catch glimpses of her here and there since. He was busy with his usual grueling schedule, made worse with the constant stop and go manner of working with new sound equipment. As for Rey, well he wasn’t quite sure what she got up to, but he knew that if Luke was involved then it was sure to turn into a long project. 

Rey answered his proposition, “Technically, I suppose I am free. But I’m anxious to start officially, I was probably going to have an early night. Maybe read over the script for the part Luke offered me.”

Kylo was quick to give a counter offer. “Or you could join me out tonight. We could go dancing, dining, sightseeing. Anywhere you’d like! Just come out.”

“Out? Aren’t you a funny egg,” Rey responded lightly. “We go out everyday! Or what else do you think work is?” 

Kylo scoffed, “I hardly call showing up for your job ‘going out.’ I tend not to mix business with pleasure.”

Rey lifted an eyebrow suggestively as she pretended to contemplate what he said. “Interesting statement. Let’s think about this shall we? Because you certainly seem pleased to see me at your so-called place of business-”

“I am.”

“-but you also were determined to talk only about your work the first night we met outside-”

“I suppose.”

“-and you seemed really pleased to see me even after I threw a pie at your co-star during a work event-”

“I give my highest regards to you for that incident by the way.”

“-then you convince me to take Luke up on his offer to work here.”

“Yes, I did.”

Rey smiled, but there was a certain gleam in her eye that gave Kylo pause. “So tell me again how you don’t mix business with pleasure? From where I see it, that’s about all I’ve seen you do. Plus I haven’t even gotten to your involvement with Miss Netal yet.”

Kylo was a bit stuck for words, but the mention of Baz restarted his thought process. 

“Now just hold on a minute. When it comes to Baz I’ve kept that strictly professional. I don’t want to see her anywhere outside the studio if I can help it.” 

“Oh please,” Rey said as she swatted her hand at his invisible words. “Everyone says you two are just the most adorable couple in Hollywood. A true match made in heaven.”

Kylo scrunched his nose trying to think of anyone who had seen them together and thought him and Baz got along. Everyone at the studio knows perfectly well how much disdain Kylo has for her. He stopped trying to hide it a long time ago. So if it wasn’t anyone at the studio, then - 

It finally clicked in his head where Rey got that idea. But he was determined to get the confirmation from her. 

With a smug smile Kylo asked, “Who exactly is everyone Rey?”

Rey looked away, feigning nonchalance. “Oh, you know, people. At the studio.”

“Nope. Try again.” 

A small flush appeared on her cheeks as she turned away. “Maybe I read it- I mean I heard it!”

Kylo cut her off, letting his smile grow. “You read it somewhere?”

Rey finally looked at him again, defiance now settling on her features. “So maybe I get bored every now and then. Waiting for my hair to be done, sitting and waiting for an appointment. Maybe I see a magazine from time to time with your ridiculous face on it-” Kylo laughed “- and I read an article. It’s nothing special.” 

“Nothing special?” Kylo responded in mock hurt. “Here you are, gallivanting around reading every news piece you can find about me, and you call that nothing special? I’m offended!”

“For starters, I do not read every news piece about you! If I did, I probably would have recognized you when you  _ leapt into my car _ and tried to kidnap me!”

Kylo tried not to laugh at her fuming expression. He really, really did. 

He failed. 

There was just something about the ridiculous nature of Rey’s accusations accompanied by her outraged demeanor that allowed his chuckle to bubble over into a full belly laugh. Kylo’s body began to shake from the force of his laughter and before he knew it, he was hunched over trying to contain the tears from his amusement. 

_ So this is what insanity feels like... _

“Why are you laughing?! Stop it!”

He wheezed once more before he regained composure. Kylo straightened his back until he towered over her.

“I should apologize. I just wasn’t aware that you were quite so obsessed with my love life as portrayed by the tabloids.”

“I’m not obsessed, I just...” Rey paused to collect her thoughts. “I may have seen one of your films and became curious.”

“You’ve seen one of my films?”

“Perhaps, maybe one or two,” she hesitated and bit her bottom lip. She broke eye contact with Kylo again and muttered, “Maybe a few.”

Kylo gaped at her. This day was really starting to turn around for him. He put a hand on his hip leaning forward into Rey’s personal space.

“So what happened to ‘if you’ve seen one you’ve seen them all’?”

Rey pointed her finger in his face, the defiance peeking through once again. “I still stand by that.”

“Then I take it as my solemn duty to change your mind,” he finished with a deep bow waving his hand toward her in a salute. “So dinner?” 

It was Rey’s turn to chuckle at him. A night of fun on the town would probably be good for her, and she hated to admit it but she did want to spend more time with Kylo. However, she also knew if anyone saw them, news of it would undoubtedly get back to Miss Netal. Which would mean Rey’s immediate removal from the studio at the other woman’s request and she would be back to square one with her career. Her job was more important than a pair of pretty eyes. 

“I’m sorry Kylo, but I can’t. Not tonight anyway.” She stepped back, looking apologetic. Rey wasn’t sure her resolve would keep if he kept so close to her. It was infuriatingly wonderful having him near enough to touch if she wanted. She couldn’t remember the last time she felt so drawn to another human being and it confused her to no end. 

Kylo, meanwhile, was not able to his disappointment. “Are you sure there’s no way I can persuade you? How ‘bout a rain check at least?”

“A rain check I can do,” a smile returned to her face. “We’ll do a proper celebration soon, invite some of the others out with us, go dancing like you want.”

Kylo was sure Rey knew that wasn’t quite what he was asking her. But he didn’t want to push, so he placed his hands in his pockets and took a step away from her.

“Well rhatz, I suppose our celebration will have to hold off then. At least allow me to escort you to your stop?”

Rey stood a moment in thought, a silent battle of wills happening inside her head. It probably wasn’t a good idea. But she liked him, so how bad could it be really?

“Guess it couldn’t hurt, it’s actually not too far from here.”

Kylo held out his arm for her to take, looking every part the perfect gentleman. “Then madam, your carriage awaits!”

Rey shook her head as she wrapped her hand around his arm. “What a ham.”

Kylo’s only response as he led her out of the studio was a devilish wink. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: More awkward flirting from our stars, and Rey takes a visit to Kylo's set!


End file.
